MRAR: A RWBY Series
by Blue-Eyes Black Wolf
Summary: All alone in the cold, cruel world of Remnant, a young, and rather distinct-looking Faunus struggling with amnesia stumbles upon new opportunities upon gaining the attention of the headmaster of Beacon Academy within the kingdom of Vale. Though he knows not where life will take him next, he hopes that becoming a huntsman will help him to eventually regain his lost memories of old.


**MRAR, Purple Trailer**

(The scene opens at the Crow Bar. There are currently four patrons inside: a man looking to be in his twenties seated at a table to the left of the doorway, a 17-year old girl seated at the "bar", and a young couple in their mid-twenties seated at a table to the right of the doorway. The bartender is standing behind the bar off to the left of the teenage girl cleaning a glass. A young Faunus with raven wings then enters the bar, with a guitar strapped to his back, and wearing nothing but a pair of used baggy sweatpants he stole. Upon entering, the young couple take notice of him and decide to leave. The Faunus then takes a seat at the far left of the "bar"

Bartender: The usual, kid?

(In response to his question, the Faunus simply nods. Without another word, the bartender works his way over to the faucet behind the counter with the newly cleaned glass he held in his hand. He eventually returns to the Faunus with a glass of ice water and places it on the counter in front of him)

Teenage Girl: Come here often, do you? (She asks while looking straight ahead of her)

Faunus: Refills on water are free.

Teenage Girl: I see. Saving up for anything special?

(The Faunus hesitates between sips before answering her, shocked by the fact that she was the first person other than the bartender to take interest in him)

Faunus: You could say that.

Teenage Girl: Quite curious. You don't particularly strike me as a member of the working class.

Bartender: Yeah, how exactly do you have any money to spend?

(The Faunus shoots the bartender a sarcastic look before answering)

Faunus: You'd be surprised how many people in town are willing to pay me to stay away from them.

Teenage Girl: Perhaps. The divide between humans and Faunus has always been rather large.

Faunus: Hmph. I'm no Faunus to these people.

Teenage Girl: Why is that? (She asks as she turns to look at him, revealing the fact that she's blind in the process)

Faunus: If you could see me, you'd understand.

Blind Girl: Oh, but I can see you, Nomore.

(In response to her comment, the Faunus nearly chokes mid-sip)

Faunus: You what?

Blind Girl: You heard me. They call you Nomore, the Angel of Malice, the Embodiment of Misfortune, the monster pretending to be human. They say you were born from Grimm.

(It was at this point the single gentleman seated by the entrance chimed in, revealing to the others that he was drunk in the process)

Drunk Patron: Of course he was. (He exclaims with a chuckle) He looks like he fell out of a Nevermore's nest.

(In response to the man's comment, Nomore clenches his fist)

Nomore: She gets it. Thanks, pal (He retorts to the patron)

(Nomore then returns his attention back to the Blind Girl)

Nomore: You're right, I am Nomore.

Blind Girl: Is that your real name?

(Nomore polishes off his drink and places the glass back on the counter before answering)

Nomore: I don't know.

Bartender: You don't know? (He asks as he refills Nomore's glass)

(Nomore hesitates again before continuing)

Nomore: He's right about me. One day I woke up in a Nevermore's nest. No clothes, no money, no family, no friends, no memories. I don't know who I am, where I came from, or why I was in the nest. This, is the only clue I have. (He says as he points to the guitar on his back) So, if the people of this town wish to call me Nomore, who am I to stop them?

Blind Girl: In that case, may I try?

Nomore: Huh?

Blind Girl: Nomore isn't a good name for you. You seem more like a Morgan to me.

Nomore: Morgan?

Blind Girl: Yes. It means, "he who dwells by the sea". (She says as she motions towards the bar's entrance, and the ocean view outside)

Bartender: You do come in here five nights a week, after all.

Drunk Patron: Great name (He says sarcastically as he rises to his feet). First name: Morgan, Surname: Malice. Hahaha, it's got a ring to it. (He continues as he begins stumbling his way to the bar towards the Blind Girl) You're quite talented, little lady.

Blind Girl: Thank you. (She responds somewhat nervously)

Drunk Patron: And pretty, too. (He continues as he reaches out and places a hand on her shoulder, leading her to reach for her cane by her seat)

Nomore: Hey, guy. Hands to yourself.

(The Drunk Patron then works his way over to Nomore)

Drunk Patron: Shhhhhh. (He whispers condescendingly as he presses his finger to his lips) Mommy and Daddy are talking. (He continues before taking his glass of water and splashing it in his face) Hahahaha.

Blind Girl: It seems you've had enough to drink for tonight. Perhaps you should head home.

Drunk Patron: Only if you come with me (He says with a chuckle as he wraps an arm around her and leans in close)

(He then proceeds to reach for one of her breasts)

Nomore: Hey! (He exclaims as he places his left hand on the patron's shoulder and pulls him off of her) She told you to back off. (He continues sternly as he reaches behind his back with his right hand and draws out his guitar like a sword)

Drunk Patron: You think I'm scared of you? (He asks as he turns to face him, wobbling as he did so) I eat monsters scarier than you for breakfast. Who do you think you are?

(Nomore then pushes a button on the neck of his guitar, causing it to transform into a battle club)

Nomore: Morgan Malice

(Morgan then proceeds to strike the patron from the side, sending him flying out of the bar, over the metal railing across the the street, and into the ocean below)

Morgan: Huh. (He says to himself with a chuckle as he rests his club on his shoulder) It does have a bit of a ring to it.

(Morgan then reaches into his pocket and pulls out some lien to pay for his water)

Bartender: On the house. (He says with a smile and wave) He's been driving me crazy.

(The bartender then pulls out some lien out of his pocket and places it on the counter for Morgan. In response, Morgan looks at him with a raised eyebrow)

Bartender: For some new clothes. You could use a shirt.

Morgan: Thanks. (He says as he takes the lien and heads for the exit) What was your name again? (He asks the Blind Girl as he stops in the doorway)

Blind Girl: Rosa.

Morgan: Thank you, Rosa. (He says to her before flying away)


End file.
